AIDS related illnesses in developing nations differ from those seen in the United States and Europe. Brazil is the largest Latin American nation and second only to the United States in number of reported AIDS cases in the hemisphere. Our site, Bahia, Brazil is endemic for a variety of opportunistic pathogens including oncogenic viruses. Our patient population is comprised mostly of descendants of West Africa. Therefore, the AIDS related diseases seen in Salvador, Bahia clearly resemble those diagnosed in Africa. This proposal outlines the planning phase of a clinical research and training program initially focused on AIDS and viral related malignancies. Brazil is one of the only developing nations that distribute antiretrovirals to H IV positive patients, a commitment necessary to implement effective clinical care, training and research in AIDS and related viral cancers. We will establish a program designed to train health care workers at all levels in the diagnosis, referral and therapy of these tumors. We will also develop research initiatives with the collaboration of U.S. investigators as well as an on-site program of excellence in clinical research. We have secured commitment of resources from our institution (The Federal University of Bahia) and the Brazilian government. We have a track record of successful implementation of clinical trials and a history of independent publications and collaboration with our principal foreign collaborator. Clinical research in AIDS malignancies has been generally overlooked in Latin America. The establishment of this program will provide a platform from which we will develop other training initiatives in AIDS related illnesses.